please, don't make me love you
by choihyuna0193
Summary: anyeong.. aku bawa ff baru kyumin bagi yang berminat silahkan langsung baca KYUMIN /GS
1. Chapter 1

Please, don't make me love you

.

Kyumin fanfiction

.

Chapter 1

.

Presented by hyuna

.

Genre : romance, hurt , drama

.

Rate T

Warning : GS, typo (s) , tidak sesuai dengan EYD

kyumin milik tuhan, orang tua mereka , super junior , ELF , sparkyu , pumpkins , joyer dan saya adalah author yang meminjam nama mereka ˆ.ˆ"

**_masion keluarga pengusaha lee'_**

nona muda berusia 15 tahun tampak menuruni tangga dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah dengan rambut panjang bergelombang dibiarkan tergerai indah tampak sangat cantik dan manis berjalan kehalaman belakang masion

"aish nona apa yang nona lakukan disana.. turunlah nona.." ucap pelayan pribadinya dengan nada khawatir

"sebentar adjumma.. Minnie hanya mengambil apel ini" ucapnya sambil berusaha mengambil apel merah yang menggantung dipohon

"nona hati-hati.. yaa kalian jangan diam saja cepat berjaga dibawah" teriaknya panik

"YAAA! APA-APAAN INI!"

Kyaaaaaaaaa!

Bugh

"syukurlah kami dapat menangkap nona~"

"ya! appa kenapa teriak eoh.. aish appo~" ucapnya meringis kemudian beranjak mengambil tas sekolah dan mengikat sepatunya dan memakai headset ditelinganya

"harusnya appa yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan, eoh.! Kau ini putri appa satu-satunya dan kau juga anak tunggal dikeluarga lee, kenapa tingkahmu seperti namja eoh~ memanjat pohon seperti itu.." omelnya sambil mengikuti sang putri kesayangannya yang sepertinya mengabaikan ucapanya

"aish.. dengarkan appa jika appa sedang berbicara Minnie-ah!" kesalnya

"nde.." dengan muka tak berdosa kemudian melepaskan headsetnya dan menoleh kepada sang appa "kenapa appa mengikutiku?" tanyanya polos

"aigo~ darah tinggiku sepertinya akan meningkat saat ini.." sambil memijat pelipisnya

"sepertinya aku harus segera menjodohkanya dengan putra rekan bisnisku~" lirihnya "apaaaa! Aku tidak mau dijodohkan appa! TIDAK MAU" bentaknya sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar utama mansion

"ya! kau harus mau.. appa sudah membuat keputusan yang terbaik untukmu minnie-ah!" teriaknya membuat gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah sang appa dengan mata tajamnya "AKU TIDAK MAU" balasnya membuat sang appa kaget mendapati bentakan dan tatapan tajam itu

"begitukah ucapanmu pada appa Minnie-ah! Kau sudah berani melawan appa eoh? Sepertinya appa salah memberimu kesempatan untuk bersekolah disekolah umum, seharusnya appa memberimu home schooling saja dulu atau sekolah berkelas yang akan membuatmu menjadi wanita anggun dan cantik bukan malah bergaya seperti namja.. " ucapnya serius menatap tajam balik sang anak

"terserah appa saja! Kau tak pernah perduli denganku!.. " ucapnya sambil berjalan meningalkan mansion dan menoleh "dan satu lagi.. sifatku memang seperti ini dan jangan coba-coba appa menyuruhku merubahnya"

BLAMMM' suara pintu terdengar menggema

"ya tuhan~" helaan nafas mengalun dari mulut sang appa

**-kirin senior high school-**

TENG TENG TENG'

suara bel sekolah tanda pelajaran sudah akan dimulai dari ujung seorang gadis berlari menuju gerbang sekolah

"yaaa! Ajushiii jangan ditu…" teriaknya dari kejauhan namun gerbang sekolah sudah ditutup rapat "ini semua gara-gara apa.. aish!" kesalnya kemudian berjalan ketembok samping sekolah yang menuju taman belakang sekolah "tak ada jalan lain~" sambil menatap tembok besar didepanya dan bersiap akan melompatinya 'baiklah..' sambil menghembuskan nafas dan bersiap akan memanjat

"KYAAAAAA!"

"OPPA!"

"TAMPANNYA~!"

Teriakan para yeoja mengema saat kedatangan salah seorang namja tampan yang diketahui murid baru kirin high school berjalan melewati mereka menuju taman belakang

"anyeong.. apa benar kau cho kyu hyun" ucap tiga orang gadis cantik yang tiba-tiba datang membuat sang namja menoleh dan mengerutkan alis "ne.. anyeong" jawabanya singkat

"perkenalkan aku reiko,dan disebelah kanan haruna, dan disebelah kiri sunny.. kami murid paling popular dan paling can…' ucapnya terhenti saat mendengar suara dibalik tembok besar itu membuat mereka menoleh kesumber suara

Srek' srek'

"apa itu?" binggungnya "anio.." geleng kedua temanya

Trak

KYAAAAAAAAAAA

BUGH

"OMO!" kagetnya saat melihat seseorang dibawahnya tertindih badanya sambil memeluknya

"OMOOO! LEE SUNGMIN"

"yak! Sungmin-si apa yang kau lakukan pada kyu hyun"

"lee sungmin-si! Cepat berdiri dari atas tubuh kyu hyun" ucap mereka sambil menarik tubuh sungmin kasar "yaa lepaskan tanganku!" bentaknya dan ketiga yeoja itu mendorongnya kasar 'sratttt.. brukk

"akh.." ringisnya kemudian bangkit "yaa! Mau kemana kau? Mintaa maaf pada kyu hyun oppa!" teriaknya sambil menarik siku yang tanpa diketahui terluka "akhh.. lepaskan yeoja genit.." bentaknya sambil berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan yeoja itu pada sikunya

"apa yang kalian lakukan! Lepaskan dia!" kesalnya

"tapi~ opp" lirihnya "kubilang lepaskan!" tegasnya kemudian cengkraman yeoja itu terlepas sempurna "dan kau~" tunjuknya pada dahi gadis yang tadi menindihnya hingga tubuhnya terasa sakit "minta maaf padaku" ucapnya yang sukses membuat ketiga yeoja dihadapanya tertawa senang

"cepat!"

'cih.. dasar namja dan yeoja sejuta wajah' desisnya pelan

"aku mendengarmu nona~ apa maksudnya sejuta wajah?" Tanya sang namja sambil mendekati yeoja didepanya yang sedang mengerutu kemudian menundukan wajahnya dihadapan yeoja itu membuat sang yeoja mau tak mau menatapnya balik"wae? Memang kau namja sejuta wajah sama seperti yeoja itu~ kalian sama-sama penjilat" balasnya sambil mendorong namja itu dan berjalan meningalkannya namun urung saat pergelangan tanganya kembali dicekal "LEPASKAN!" bentaknya

"kau belum minta maaf padaku nono lee sungmin~" ucapnya sambil menyeringai dan memegang erat tanggan sang yeoja erat

"akh.. aku minta maaf" bentaknya lagi sambil meringis kemudian cekalanya terlepas perlahan dan berjalan meningalkan tempat itu

"kyu~ neo gwachena?" tanyanya namun sang namja tidak menghiraukan ucapanya dan meningalkanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun

"aishh! Ini semua karenamu lee sungmin!" kesalnya

"sudahlah reika.. nanti biar kita beri pelajaran yeoja sial itu" ucap haruna dan diberikan angukan setuju oleh sunny

"Minnie-ah.. kau melompati tembok besar itu lagi eoh!" teriak hyukie sahabat dekatnya kemudian yeoja itu hanya menanguk dan tersenyum simpul "aigooo~ anak ini cantik-cantik namun kelakuanya seperti namja" sambil memijat pelipisnya pelan

"aish.. sudahlah hyukie. Kau seperti appaku" sebalnya kemudian temanya memukul pelan kepala yeoja keras kepala disebelahnya

"kau ini.. ish~" geramnya tertahan

"tenanglah murid-muridku" sela park seosangnim membuat kelas yang ramai menjadi hening "sekarang kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk ~" lanjutnya sambil mempersilahkan seorang masuk keruangan

"min~ sepertinya dia tampan.." ucap hyukie sambil berbisik

"aish.. kau ini jangan sok tahu hyuk" balasnya pelan sambil sibuk mengeluarkan buku matematika ditasnya, tak lama kemudian siswa yang dibicarakan telah berdiri didepan kelas dengan wajah dinginya namun tetap saja yeoja-yeoja yang melihatnya terpesona

"min~ dia tampan sekali" senggol hyukie

"aish.. diamlah hyuk,, aigo.. dimana buku catatanku, tadi sudah aku masukan.." gerutunya

"baiklah.. silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap seosangnim

" cho kyu hyun imnida" ucapnya singkat membuat semua orang terbengong dengan ucapan perkenalan singkatnya

"ehem.. baiklah kyu kau bisa duduk dibelakang dibelakang sungmin"

"ini diaa~ aigoo.. kenapa kau bisa terselip dibuku sejarah.." senangnya kemudian menoleh kedepan dan tatapannya mengarah pada seorang namja yang sedang berjalan menuju bangku belakangnya namun saat namja itu berjalan lambat didepanya menatapnya tajam dengan seringai dibibirnya

"OMO! Neo~"

TBC

"anyeong reader.. aku bawa ffn baru mohoh reviewnya ne untuk kelanjutan ffn ini.. gomawo"

by: hyuna


	2. Chapter 2

" cho kyu hyun imnida" ucapnya singkat membuat semua orang terbengong dengan ucapan perkenalan singkatnya

"ehem.. baiklah kyu kau bisa duduk dibelakang dibelakang sungmin"

"ini diaa~ aigoo.. kenapa kau bisa terselip dibuku sejarah.." senangnya kemudian menoleh kedepan dan tatapannya mengarah pada seorang namja yang sedang berjalan menuju bangku belakangnya namun saat namja itu berjalan lambat didepanya menatapnya tajam dengan seringai dibibirnya

"OMO! Neo~"

Please, don't make me love you

.

Kyumin fanfiction

.

Chapter 2

.

Presented by hyuna

.

Genre : romance, hurt , drama

.

Rate T

Warning : GS, typo (s) , tidak sesuai dengan EYD

kyumin milik tuhan, orang tua mereka , super junior , ELF , sparkyu , pumpkins , joyer dan saya adalah author yang meminjam nama mereka ˆ.ˆ"

"ya! kau kenapa Minnie-ah jangan bilang kalau kau juga terpesona padanya" Tanya hyukie dengan alis berkerut

"anio.." gelengnya cepat

"baiklah~ kita mulai pelajaran hari ini buka halaman 163" sela seosangnim membuat semua siswa yang tadinya sibuk bergosip seputar murid baru berakhir hingga jam pelajaran berakhir

TENG TENG TENG

"kyaa! Kyu mau kutemani berkeliling sekolah tidak" ucap beberapa yeoja dikelas dengan hebohnya namun namja itu hanya diam dan mengeluarkan psp berwarna hitam dari sakunya

"kyu kau pindahan dari sekolah mana?"

"kyu.. kau sudah punya yeojachingu?" Tanya para yeoja bertubi-tubi

"akhirnya selesai sudah.. kajja hyuk kita kekantin?" tawarnya pada sahabatnya "baiklah ayo.." sambil berdiri berjalan mendahului sungmin

"hyuk.. tunggu dulu sebentar" sambil memasang tali sepatu yang sempat terlepas

"hai kyu~" sapa reiko yang tiba-tiba datang "neo!" tunjuk haruna "cih pembawa sial" ketus reika namun yang ditunjuk hanya diam dan berjalan melewati mereka dengan menabraknya kasar

"yaa! Sungmin" teriak sunny

"oh~ ada orang" balasnya sambil berlalu

'sratt

"yaaa! Apa la…" ucapnya terputus saat tahu siapa orang yang menarik lenganya "kau lagi! lepaskan aku bodoh.." rontanya sambil berusaha melepaskan tanganya yang dicengkram kuat namun urung saat dirinya ditarik

"yaa! Mau kemana.." teriaknya dan kemudian menghilang dari ruang kelas

"wanita sial" geram reika

"Minnie-ah~ kau itu lama sek…" ucap hyukie saat tak melihat temanya dikelas dan malah melihat raut wajah kesal para yeoja dikelas "ya! kalian.. dimana sahabatku?" tanyanya

"cih.. wajah sok polos " ucap haruna

"apa maksudmu eoh!" bentaknya sambil menatap tajam kearah haruna "kau dan temanmu yang bermuka penjilat.. dasar murahan"

"YAAAAK! Tutup mulutmu yeoja plastik" sambil maju mendorong bahu haruna dan aksi berkelahi dimulai

"yaa! Mau kemana? Lepaskan tanganku.. sakit!" teriaknya

"kau berisik nona~" sambil melepaskan tangganya pelan

"apa maumu?" kesalnya sambil menatap tajam kearah namja didepanya

"kau belum meminta maaf padaku.. " balasnya sambil menatap tajam "

hah~ baiklah aku mengalah.. aku minta maaf" ucapnya sambil berjalan meningalkannya namun tanganya kembali dicekal "yaa! Apa lagi"

"tak sopan sekali~ baiklah dengan berat hati ku maafkan dan sebagai gantinya kau harus menemaniku berkeliling sekolah " tawarnya membuat yeoja dihadapanya mendengus kesal

"apa kau bilang? Aku?.." sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri "bahkan yeoja disana banyak menawarkan diri tanpa pamrih.. kau bisa meminta tolong pada mereka.. atau apa perlu aku yang memangil mereka kemari?" kesalnya

"baiklah kalau kau tidak mau.. aku bisa melaporkanmu pada kepala sekolah agar kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini karena menganiaya murid baru hingga tulangku remuk.. eoh itu seosangnim.. seosangni.. " ucapanya berhenti saat mulutnya ditutup "ya ya! baiklah aku akan menemanimu sepulang sekolah" ucapnya pelan sambil membekap mulut kyu hyun dan melepaskannya pelan membuatnya tersenyum

"ada apa kyu? Dan sungmin kenapa kau menutup mulut kyu hyun?" Tanya seosangnim

"anio seosangnim.. kami hanya bercanda tadi.." jawab kyu hyun sambil tersenyum kearah sungmin dan mengerlingkan mata

"ne seosangnim.."ucap sungmin takut-takut

"kalian sudah saling kenal?cha.. itu bagus~ sungmin kau harus membantu kyu hyun, berhubung dia siswa baru disini" sambil tersenyum dan dijawab angukan oleh yeoja itu "baiklah jika begitu saya keruang kerja dulu.." ucap seosangim sambil berlalu diikuti anggukan keduaanya

"ya! kau sudah tidak ada urusan lagi kan denganku.. " ucap yeoja itu kesal dan hanya dijawab angukan oleh sang namja

"baiklah" hela sang yeoja sambil berjalan meningalkannya tanpa disadari namja tadi mengikutinya dibelakang

"yak! Kau dari mana saja eoh?" Tanya hyukie kesal "kenapa dengan wajahmu?" sambil memegang pipi dan sudut bibir sahabatnya

"akhh jangan ditekan.. ini semua gara-garamu bodoh!" kesalnya

"naega?" jawabnya polos sambil menunjuk wajahnya

"yaaa! Babo yeoja" teriaknya sambil memukul kepala sahabatnya pelan "appo~" rintihnya kemudian aksi brutal itu berhenti saat melihat sosok namja yang datang berbarengan dengan sahabatnya "kau? Kenapa bisa berbarengan dengan kyu hyun" selidiknya kemudian yeoja itu menoleh kebelakang

"yaa! Kenapa mengikutiku" teriaknya pada sosok namja dibelakangnya, namun yang diteriaki hanya diam dan memasang wajah dinginya dan berjalan melewatinya membuat kedua yeoja itu terbengong dan tentunya menahan malu setengah mati saat teriaknya didengar seluruh siswa dikantin membuat mereka berbisik-bisik

-sungmin pov-

"Minnie-ah.. mau pulang bareng tidak?" Tanya hyukie

"sepertinya kau duluan saja hyukie.. aku ada urusan sebentar" jawabku sambil tersenyum

"baiklah.. kau hati-hati ne? gwachena?" khawatirnya "ne~ nan gwachena hyukie-ah.. kau juga hati-hati ne" kemudian dijawab angukan dan kemudian berjalan meningalkanku kemudian aku berjalan menuju taman belakang

`hah~ kemana namja jelek itu.. awas saja dia berani-beraninya membuatku malu didepan semua orang dan membuatku seperti ini!` gumamku sambil menendang rumput

"mian membuatmu menunggu~" membuatku mendongkakan kepalaku menatapnya tajam

"sudah tau membuatku menunggu.. kenapa tetap terlambat eoh.. palli aku tidak ada waktu.." ucapku sambil berjalan mendahuluinya

"tunggu"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"mian membuatmu menunggu~" membuatku mendongkakan kepalaku menatapnya tajam

"sudah tau membuatku menunggu.. kenapa tetap terlambat eoh.. palli aku tidak ada waktu.." ucapku sambil berjalan mendahului

"tunggu"

Please, don't make me love you

.

Kyumin fanfiction

.

Chapter 3

.

Presented by hyuna

.

Genre : romance, hurt , drama

.

Rate T

Warning : GS, typo (s) , tidak sesuai dengan EYD

kyumin milik tuhan, orang tua mereka , super junior , ELF , sparkyu , pumpkins , joyer dan

saya adalah author yang meminjam nama mereka ˆ.ˆ"

"tunggu" ucap kyuhyun

"aish apalagi eoh?! cepatlah aku sudah kedinginan dan kotor" ucapku sambil mengosokan tanganku kemudian tiba-tiba tubuhku terbalut sweeter biru muda

"pakailah itu kau tak perlu mengembalikanya" ucap kyuhyun

"cih.. aku tak butuh ini" sambil berusaha melepaskannya namun ditahan oleh kyuhyun "sudahlah jangan berisik.. pakai saja itu?!" ucapnya membuatku menatap punggung belakangnya dan berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang sambil membenarkan letak sweeter biru itu dibadanku

"akhh.. yaak! Kenapa berhenti?!" kesal sungmin saat menabrak pungung kyuhyun membuatnya menoleh kebelakang

"dasar bodoh! Kau yang kenapa? Aku bertanya dimana ruangan musik" ucap kyuhyun malas

"kapan? Aku tak mendengarnya?" balasku "hahh~ baiklah ku ulangi dimana ruangan music nona lee?" ulangnya membuat sungmin tertawa dalam hati

"disana lorong paling ujung ruang musik dan didepanya ruang latihan teater dan dibelakang sana arah taman.. apalagi?" tanya sungmin

"baiklah aku sudah mengerti" jawab kyuhyun singkat sambil berjalan mendahului sungmin yang tetap diam ditempatnya

"mwo?! bahkan ini baru beberapa tempat yang kujelaskan.. kalau kau mengerti kenapa kau memintaku menemanimu berkeliling! dasar namja jelek" kesal sungmin membuat namja didepanya berbalik dan menyeringai "aku tak sebodoh kau nona lee~" sambil berjalan meningalkan sungmin sendiri

"YAAAAK! Tak tau terimakasih" kesalku sambil berjalan keluar gedung

-sungmin pov-

'hah.. menyebalkan! kenapa hari ini aku harus mendapat sial' batinya berteriak sambil menendang rumput didepannya

**_flash back_**

"hyukie kau tunggulah didepan.. aku ketoilet dulu" ucapku sambil terburu-buru berjalan menuju toilet

cklek

"dasar yeoja pembawa sial?!" ucap reika saat aku keluar dari toilet tanpa mengindahkan kata-katanya aku berlalu namun lenganku dicekal keras olehnya

"kau mau apa?!" ucapku dingin sambil menatap tajam yeoja itu "cih..sombong" sinisnya

"apa hubunganmu dengan kyuhyun? kenapa kyuhyun tadi menarikmu?!" tanya reika dengan tatapan mengintimidasi

"tidak ada urusanya denganmu reika-ssi! akh!" ucapanku terhenti saat yeoja ini semakin menekan lenganku keras

"dasar yeoja tak tahu diri!" teriaknya sambil menjambak rambutku keras, akupun mencoba melepaskan cekalan tangannya dilenganku sekuat tenaga hingga akhirnya terlepas dan balas menjambak yeoja itu "cih.. yeoja pelastik!"

"YAK!SUNGMIN! RASAKAN" teriak kedua teman yang tentunya temannya dengan membawa satu ember penuh air kotor bekas mengepel lantai kamar mandi dan kemudian menyiramnya kearahku

byur

"YAA?! aishh.." ucapku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan air kotor itu

"KALIANN! BERANINYA" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang langsung merampas ember yang masih berisi sedikit air kotor ditangan kedua yeoja itu kemudian menyiramkan kepada ketiga yeoja itu "kya! kulitku.. sepatuku.. jam tanggan koleksi terbaruku.. tidak!" teriak mereka bertiga kompak sambil berlari meninggalkan toilet

'hyukkie' gumamku sambil tersenyum "gwachena?" tanyanya sambil membantuku membersihkan bajuku dengan tissue "nan gwachena~ gomawo hyukie" senyumku

"bodoh?! aku tau pasti akan begini jadinya.. ayo pulang!" kesalnya sambil menarik tanganku keluar toilet

**flashback off**

pip

"yeoboseyo.. ajushi kau dimana?" tanyaku pada orang sebrang

_'__maaf nona sepertinya akan sangat lama tadi ban mobil pecah..'_ jawab orang diseberang sana dengan nada sedih

"yasudah kalau begitu ku tunggu ajushi dihalte bus saja ne~" jawabku pasrah

_'__baiklah nona'_

pip

"aish hujan.. " gumamku sambil duduk dikursi halte dan memainkan ponsel

Tap tap tap

"kau belum pulang?" Tanya sesorang disampingku, kemudian kutolehkan kepalaku kesebelah kanan kudapati kyuhyun bediri didepanku "sedang apa kau disini?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaanya

"tentu saja aku sedang menunggu bus" jawabnya singkat tak ada percakapan diantara keduanya

'aish batrai ponselku mau habis.. eotokhae' kalutku dalam membuat kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi melihat tingkah panikku tiba-tiba ada satu bus didepanku berhenti kulihat kyuhyun sudah naik bus itu dan meningalkanku sendiri

...~..~...~

JDAR

EOMMAAA!" teriak seorang yeoja sambil menutup telinganya dan berjongkok karena kilat dan suara petir yang mengelegar `hiks..hiks eomma aku takut'

JDAR

"AAAA EOMMMAAAAA.. hiks hiks" gadis itu terus berteriak ketakutan karena suara petir yang sangat menyeramkan 'eomma aku takut.. hiks hiks eomma' sambil berjongkok gadis itu terus memangil sang eomma berharap sang eomma datang memeluknya

SRETT

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya direngkuh oleh seseorang dari belakang "tenanglah" ucapnya sambil membalikan tubuh gadis itu lalu memeluknya lagi dan tanganya bergerak mengelus surai hitam gadis itu menenangkannya

"tenanglah aku disini.."

"tenanglah ada aku disini.." ucapnya lagi membuat gadis itu memeluk erat tubuh namja didepanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang namja itu sambil terisak pelan setelah isakan itu sudah tak terdengar yeoja itu mulai mengangkat wajahnya dari dada bidang namja dihadapanya namun saat matanya menatap mata onyx itu tubuhnya terpaku

'DEG

"K..kau"

TBC

anyeong chigudeul.. gomawo untuk review dan sarannya ne aku senang.. sebisa mungkin aku akan memperbaiki ffnku ini ˆ.ˆ

untuk yang nanya kyu umur berapa aku jawab ne ˆ.ˆ.. kyu disini umurnya aku buat sama kaya ming chingu

terus kenapa ketiga yeoja itu manggil oppa? emph.. karena buat nyari perhatian kyu ajah kan kyu anak baru disekolah dan tentunya tampan jadi ku buat mereka itu centil kaya tiga cewek di Boys before flowers dan mereka bertiga seangkatan kok sama sungmin dan kyuhyun cuma kelasnya beda :D

dan yang ditunggu sungmin siapa? disini udah dijawab ne chingu hehe

terus disini aku buat sungminya tomboy tapi sebenernya dia nga tomboy kok ada alesanya dia begitu.. kkkeeke dan anak-anak satu sekolah sungmin ga ada yang tau sebenernya dia kaya nanti di next chapnya adakalnya mereka bungkam wkwkwkwkwk

aku juga makasih banget yaa yang udah nyaranin untuk nama kyu hyunya digabung jadi kyuhyun hehehe mohon dimaafkan.. kebiasaan nulisnya begitu chingu..tapi tenang aku udah perbaiki dichap ini kok ˆ*ˆ thankyu thankyu ne

masih mau ffn ini dilanjut? beri aku dukungan yaa chingu..

aku tunggu reviewnya ne.. gomawo ˆ.ˆ

by: hyuna


	4. Chapter 4

Please, don't make me love you

.

Kyumin fanfiction

.

Chapter 4

.

Presented by hyuna

.

Genre : romance, hurt , drama

.

Rate T

Warning : GS, typo (s) , tidak sesuai dengan EYD

kyumin milik tuhan, orang tua mereka , super junior , ELF , sparkyu , pumpkins , joyer dan saya adalah author yang meminjam nama mereka ˆ.ˆ"

...~~..~~

Deg'

"dasar yeoja cengeng.. ku pikir kau itu pemberani berhubung kau tomboy dan membentak-bentaku seharian ini" usilnya pada yeoja itu membuat yeoja tersentak

"bukanya kau tadi sudah naik bus? Kenapa sekarang kau bisa disini" tanyanya

"kau jangan salah faham dulu kau pikir aku kesini ingin menolongmu~ tadi kupikir pspku terjatuh disini" bohongnya membuat yeoja itu menyergit bingung 'perasaan tidak ada benda apapun yang jatuh disini tadi' gumamnya pelan

"ya ya ya! Kenapa mencurigaiku seperti itu..?! baiklah aku pulang" kesalnya tak terima karena alasanya tidak diterima oleh yeoja didepanya

"tunggu kyu! jangan pulang kumohon~" sambil menarik tangan sang namja dengan memasang wajah aegyo sedih

"w..wae?" tanya kyuhyun gugup

"bolehkah aku meminjam iphone mu aku ingin menghubungi seseorang?" mohonnya takut-takut dengan gerakan cepat kyuhyun merogoh kantongnya mengeluarkan iphonenya

"ini pakailah~" sambil menyerahkan iphonenya pada sungmin "gomawo" senyumnya sambil menekan tombol itu dan menyambungkan kepada seseorang disebrang

_'__yeoboseyo.. nuguya?'_ Tanya orang disebrang

"ajushi~ ini Minnie"

_'__omo! Nona dari tadi kuhubungi kenapa tidak bisa? Ini nomer siapa? Nona dimana? Apa nona baik-baik saja?' _pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dilontarkan oleh seseorang disebrang sana tanpa sadar yeoja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut dan tanpa disadari kyuhyun yang berada disebelahnya tersenyum

"ipone ku mati ajushi batrainya habis.. aku dihalte bus~ apa ajushi menjemputku masih lama?" tanya sungmin

'_ne mian nona sepertinya beberapa jam lagi selsai.. apa nona tidak apa-apa? '_

"ne gwenchana ajushi aku akan menunggu ajushi.. sudah dulu ya ajushi~ aku mengunakan ponsel temanku" jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis

_'__ne~ berhati-hatilah nona'_ pesanya

"ne" sambil mematikan telfon dan memberikanya pada namja disebelahnya "gomawo kyu~" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"ne cheonman.." balasnya kemudian memasukan iponenya kedalam saku seragamnya

"kau ingin menunggu jemputanmu?" tanyanya dan dijawab angukan oleh sungmin "dari pada kau menunggu lama lebih baik kau pulang saja duluan naik bus?" sarannya

"tapi aku tak pernah naik bus~" lirihnya

"mau ku antarkan? Dimana rumahmu?" tawarnya membuat yeoja itu mendongak "apa tidak merepotkan? Rumahku dikomplek perumahan gangnam blok A" jawabnya

"mau atau tidak" ulangnya sambil beranjak menaiki bus yang sudah datang "b..baiklah kyu aku mau~" sambil mengikutinya dari belakang

...

"kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri?" tanyanya membuat sungmin kaget "anio" gelengnya tiba-tiba kyu hyun berdiri "adjumma duduklah.." sambil mempersilahkan tempat duduknya ditempati kyuhyun dan berdiri tenang sambil tanganya bergelantung melihat itu sungmin menjadi tak tega melihat yeoja paruh baya yang kebetulan berdiri didepanya

"eoh, halmonie duduklah~"tawarku sambil berdiri disamping kyuhyun

"ahh.. gomawo anak manis" balasnya

"kenapa kau berdiri?" tanya kyuhyun

"tidak aku hanya kasihan kepada halmonie itu" tunjuk sungmin membuat kyuhyun tersenyum

"berpeganglah pada tiang itu.. nanti kau terjat…"

KYAAA

Grep'

"kalau dibus kau harus berpegangan ini atau tiang itu supaya kau tak terjatuh seperti ini.." jelasnya namun didalam jantung mereka terasa berdebar begitu cepat kemudian dengan cepat melepaskan pelukanya sambil tersenyum, tanpa disadari bus sudah sampai dihalte kompleks perumahan gangnam

"kajja turun.. dimana rumahmu?" tanyanya sambil beranjak turun dari bus

"itu rumahku" tunjuk sungmin sambil berjalan hingga sampai didepan gerbang rumah mewahnya

"kau tak mau mampir dulu kyu?" tawar sungmin membuatnya tersenyum

"lain kali saja.. masuklah ini sudah hampir larut" ucap kyuhyun lembut

"baiklah gomawo kyunie~" ucap sungmin sambil berjalan meningalkanya dan masuk kedalam rumah mewahnya

"kyunie?" gumam kyuhyun ".. tidak buruk" senyumnya

...~~..~

-kyuhyun pov-

"kyunie?" gumamku pelan ".. tidak buruk" senyumku sambil berjalan kaki menuju rumahku

**Ting tong**

Cklek

"ya! kau kenapa baru pulang kyu? Kau tidak tersesat eoh?" Tanya sang eomma khawatir

"tentu saja tidak eomma.. aku itu namja bukan yeoja yang akan menangis jika tersesat" jawabku malas kemudian aku masuk kekamar dan merebahkan tubuhku, sedikit nyeri memang saat yeoja cerewet itu menindihku mengenai dadaku

"kyu! eomma sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandilah dan segera turun kita makan~" teriak eomma dari bawah

"ne eomma" balasku

...~~...~~..

-minnie pov-

"siapa yang mengantarmu?" Tanya appa dengan nada tak suka

"temanku" ucapku sambil melewatinya

"MINNIE! Jika apa sedang berbicara dengarkan dan tatap appa!" bentaknya membuatku terdiam ditempat "ada apa dengan pakaianmu? Kenapa kau tidak menunggu park ajushi dan malah hujan-hujanan seperti itu?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi membuat kepalaku menjadi pusing seketika

"tak perlu megkhawatirkanku... sebaiknya appa telfon ajushi suruh dia pulang karena minnie sekarang sudah sampai dirumah dengan selamat" jawabku dengan nada dingin kemudian berlalu meninggalkan appa yang tengah kesal

'bruk

"haaaaah~"ku hempaskan tubuhku diatas kasur 'aku benci appa! Kenapa setiap yang kulakukan selalu salah dimata appa akhhhhhhh' kulempar semua yang ada dikasurku brutal

tok tok

"nona~"

"ne" tanyaku sambil berjalan kearah pintu kamar dan membukanya "wae ajumma?" tanyaku

"ini makanlah nona~ pasti nona lapar kan?" ucap ajumma sambil meembawa nampan berisi makan malam dan menaruhnya dimeja kemudian mulai merapikan kamar yang tadi berantakan "sebaiknya nona mandi dulu eoh.. biar aku siapkan air hangat dulu ne~" ucapnya

"hm baiklah"

...~~~~...~~~~..~~~

Seorang yeoja yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan nyaman merasa terganggu dengan sinar pagi yang masuk lewat celah jendela kamar

Tok tok

"nona sungmin bangun~" ucap seorang pelayan pelan yang bertugas membangunkan sang nona muda

'eunghh..' gumamku pelan kemudian mulai merapatkan selimut

"nona~ ini sudah hampir jam 7 pagi" ucanya lembut dan akhirnya membuat sang yeoja bangun dan blingsatan menuju kamar mandi "kya!eonni aku pasti telat" teriaknya membuat pelayan itu tertawa padahal dia hanya sedikit berbohong mengenai waktu kemudian pelayan itu turun

"apa anak itu belum bangun?" Tanya kangin selaku tuan besar

"udah tuan baru saja" lirihnya

"haaah.. anak itu semakin sulit diatur" gerutunya sambil menekan dan mencari nomer kontak seseorang kemudian mendial nomer seseorang

_'__yeoboseyo.. kangin wae?'_ ucap seorang disebrang sana

"bagaimana dengan niat kita untuk menjodohkan anak kita?"

_'__hahaha tentu saja harus dilaksanakan kangin-ah.. bagaimana kalau kita mengenalkan anak kita dulu?_' tawarnya

"tentu saja.. bagaimana kalau kita bertemu direstoran C' beans"

_'__ide bagus.. bagaimana jika akhir pekan ini kangin-ah.. sepertinya istriku tak sabar menemui putrimu?' _

"baiklah.. bilang pada istrimu aku akan membawa anakku menemuinya " kekehnya

_ '__baiklah.. anyeong'_

"anyeong"

Pip

Srek' suara bangku ditarik pelan oleh yeoja mungil didepanya

"kau sudah bangun chagi"

"ne~" jawabnya sambil mengambil sarapanya dan memakanya kemudian hening sesaat

"lusa apa kau ada acara? Apa akan mengajakmu bertemu teman lama appa" Tanyanya

"terserah appa" ucap sungmin sambil meningalkan meja makan

"aku berangkat appa"

In school

"aigooo.. ada angin apa kau tuan putri lee~ tumben sekali sudah ada dikelas" ledek hyukie yang baru datang dan menaruh tas disebelahnya

"itu karena eonni yang bertugas membangunkanku membohongiku.. ku pikir aku akan telat ternyata lihat baru jam 06.30 pagi" kesalnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat temanya tertawa

'oppa.. kau tampan sekali"

'kyuhyun-ah ku dengar kau pandai main game.. maukah kau mengajariku"

'kyaa oppa!"

Teriakan demi teriakan mengiringi seseorang yang tengah berjalan menuju kelas dengan pandangan cuek dan dingin

"aigoo.. mereka itu tak tahu malu sekali" ucap hyukie pelan "cih.." sahut sungmin sambil membuang muka kearah jendela dan menopangkan dagunya

'aku merindukanmu eomma' lirihnya dalam hati tiba-tiba iphone didalam sakunya bergetar

Drtt Drtt Drtt

pip

'ne,yeobos.. apa?!'

TBC

bagaimana dengan chapter 4 ini sudah aku panjangin loh ceritanya sesuai permintaan reader atau masih kurang panjang ^^ kekke

untuk yang minta kyumin momennya dibanyakin sabar yaah nanti ada chapternya sendiri,, hehehe

bagaimana mau dilanjut atau tidak?

mohon reviewnya chingu

thankyou

by: hyuna


	5. Chapter 5

Please, don't make me love you

.

Kyumin fanfiction

.

Chapter 5

.

Presented by hyuna

.

Genre : romance, hurt , drama

.

Rate T

Warning : GS, typo (s) , tidak sesuai dengan EYD

kyumin milik tuhan, orang tua mereka , super junior , ELF , sparkyu , pumpkins , joyer dan saya adalah author yang meminjam nama mereka ˆ.ˆ"

Drtt Drtt

'ne,yeobos.. apa?!'

Setelah mendapat telfon dari seseorang yeoja kemudian mengambil tasnya bangkit dan berjalan meningalkan kelasnya dengan tergesa-gesa

"yak! Minnie-ah kau mau kemana? Sebentar lagi kita mulai jam perlajaran pertama!" teriak hyukie keras namun sahabatnya itu telah menghilang dibalik pintu "aish.. anak itu benar-benar" tiba-tiba kyuhyun berdiri,hendak berjalan keluar kelas dengan santai

Srettt'

"yaa! mau kemana kau? Jangan bilang kau mau mengikuti Minnie?!" Tanya hyukie dengan ekspresi tak sukanya sambil mencekal kemeja belakang kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun menoleh kesamping dengan tatapan sinisnya

"ohh~apa urusanya denganmu nona.. aku hanya ingin ketoilet dan untuk apa aku mengikuti temanmu yang cerewet itu?!" jawabnya ketus sambil melepas kasar cekalan pada kemeja belakangnya dan berlalu meningalkannya

"cih.. sombong sekali dia" kesal hyukie

...~..~..~

-minnie pov-

'nona sungmin nyonya lee sudah siuman' ucap seseorang disebrang sana melalu selulernya

"aku harus cepat-cepat kerumah sakit.. aish, pasti pintu depan sudah dikunci bagaimana jika aku lewat taman saja eoh?" gerutuku sambil mencari jalan keluar

"Kau ingin mencoba membolos?" sela seseorang dari belakang saat aku akan bersiap memanjat tanpa kuperdulikan aku berusaha memanjat tembok didepanku

Srettt

"YAK?! apa-apaan kau" kesalku pergelangan kananku ditarik paksa

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membolos..seharusnya kau sadar bukankah kau wanita terhormat? Dan bukankah kau siswi terpintar disekolah ini? Cih.. sayang sekali kelakuanmu tidak patut dicontoh nona lee?! " ucapnya dingin

"lepaskan! Apa perdulimu eoh.. dan jangan menceramahiku jika kau tidak tahu soal diriku " bentakku kemudian perlahan kyuhyun melepas cekalan tanganya kemudian aku mulai memanjat dan meningalkan namja didepannya dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan

_Pip _

_"__park ajushi jemput aku dihalte didepan sekolah"_

_Pip_

'sebaiknya aku sms hyukie..' gumam sungmin sambil berjalan menuju halte bus

**To: hyukie**

**-mian hyukie, sepertinya hari ini aku membolos :(`**

**send**

**Drtrt 'cepat sekali dia membalas pesanku'**

**From: hyukie**

**-YAK! Babo.. kau membuatku khawatir?! untuk alasan apa lagi nona lee kau membolos?. Eoh tidak, aku ketahuan seosangnim memainkan ponsel.. kkekek kau berhutang cerita padaku Minnie-ah.. kita lanjutkan nanti anyeong :*-**

pesan dari hyukie membuat sungmin tertawa sendiri "nona.. " teriakan seseorang mengagetkannya

"eohh.. ajushi cepat sekali " kagum sungmin

"aigooo.. nona begini-begini dulu ajushi seorang pembalap" kekehnya

"omo~ benarkah.. " ledek sungmin sambil tertawa "aishh nona ini.. kali ini membolos ingin kerumah sakit lagi?" tanyanya

"ne ajushi.. eomma sudah sadar " ucap sungmin bahagia

"OMO! Benarkah..?! syukurlah~ ayo kita segera menjenguknya nona" sambil menjalankan mobilnya

...~~..~~..~~

-SEOUL INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL-

Seorang wanita berusia 37 tahun yang masih Nampak sangat cantik diusianya tengah duduk dan bersandar di tempat tidur rumah sakit dengan pakaian rumah rumah sakit berwarna biru

'cklek

"eomma~" ucap yeoja manis yang baru saja membuka pintu membuatnya menoleh dan tersenyum kemudian yeoja manis itu menghampirinya dan memeluknya "bogoshipoyo eomma~" ucapnya lagi sambil meneteskan air mata

"nado bogo .siph.o" ucapanya terbata sambil mengelus rambut sungmin pelan

"eomma sudah makan?" Tanya sungmin diikuti gelengan kepala oleh sang eomma

"chhaa~ baiklah eomma makan sekarang.. Minnie suapi ne" tawarnya diikuti angukan kemudian yeoja manis itu mulai mengambil makanan dan menyuapi sedikit demi sedikit

"sudah" ucap sang eomma pelan membuatnya berhenti dan meletakan lagi makanannya diatas meja

"baiklah.. minum dulu eomma~" sambil menyodorkan air mineral

"eoh.. ada nona Minnie? " ucap seorang dokter yang tiba-tiba datang menyela

"ne.. anyeong uisanim tampan" sambil tersenyum

"aishhh.. kau ini panggil aku siwon oppa" kesalnya yang tentunya dibuat-buat "arra arra.. oppa~" ulangnya

"aigooo.. manisnya~" sambil mencubit pelan pipi yeoja itu

"nyonya lee.. ahh.. ani.. eomma~ sepertinya anda akan mengikuti terapi untuk melatih otot-otot dan tulang-tulang anda" ucap siwon

"yaak! Oppa sejak kapan eommaku menjadi eommamu!" kesalnya "mulai dari sekarang aku akan membiasakan memangil eomma supaya nanti setelah setelah kita menikah tidak merasa cangung" ucapnya asal sambil tersenyum penuh arti

"cih.. sejak kapan aku bilang jika aku mau menikah denganmu, eoh?!" ucap sungmin kesal

"sejak saat ini" sambil mengangkat tubuh itu dibantu kedua susternya kekursi roda hendak menuju keruang terapi melihat perdebatan keduanya sempat membuat kedua suster dan sang eomma tertawa pelan

"ish menyebalkan" sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut

-minnie pov-

Krukk krukk

"sudah jam 3 sore ternyata.. pantas saja cacing diperutku sudah meminta asupan.. sebaiknya aku kekantin rumah sakit saja sambil menunggu eomma" gumamnya pelan sambil memegangi perutnya dan berjalan kearah kantin dan mulai memesan makanan disalah satu counter

"aku pesan soup daging dan milk shake "

"baiklah nona.. mohon ditunggu"

Drtdrt

**'****hyukie calling'**

Pip

"yeoboseyo hyukie"

_'__kau kemana saja Minnie-ah?'_

"aku dirumah sakit hyukie.. eomma sudah sadar sekarang sedang menjalani terapi"

_'__OMO! Syukurlah eommonim sudah siuman~ aku ikut bahagia'_

"gomawo hyukkie~ bagaimana tadi disekolah kau digangu yeoja-yeoja plastik itu lagi tidak?" tawaku

_"__yak pabbo! Ini semua karena aku membelamu?! kau tau dikelas semakin berisik semenjak namja dibelakangmu masuk kelas kita" kesalnya _

"jinjja? " sambil tertawa berjalan pelan tanpa sadar menyengol seseorang

Brukk

"ahh..mian agashi..jeongmal mian agashi" ucapku membuatku membungkuk meminta maaf berulang-ulang

"gwachena~" ucapnya kemudian dengan berani ku dongkakan wajahku menatap seseorang didepanku sedangkan namja itu menatap wajahku lama

"apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku agashi?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk wajahku sendiri membuat namja itu tertawa karena ucapanku `pabbo kau minnie.. memalukan`batinya sambil memukul pelan kepalaku

"ini pesanan anda tuan dan nona" sela pelayan kantin

"oh~letakan saja dimeja itu ajumma" ucapku berbarengan dengan namja didepanku membuat kami saling tatap dan tertawa bersama

"jika kau mau disitu aku akan pindah" ucapku sambil hendak membawa nampan berisi makanan namun urung saat namja itu menarik tanganku pelan "satu meja tak masalah bukan" tanyanya membuatku menganguk dan tersenyum kemudian menarik kursi untuk bersiap makan

"ekhemm perkenalkan aku..

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Please, don't make me love you

.

Kyumin fanfiction

.

Chapter 6

.

Presented by hyuna

.

Genre : romance, hurt , drama

.

Rate T

Warning : GS, typo (s) , tidak sesuai dengan EYD

kyumin milik tuhan, orang tua mereka , super junior , ELF , sparkyu , pumpkins , joyer dan

saya adalah author yang meminjam nama mereka ˆ.ˆ

..~..~..~

"perkenalkan aku~ aish sebentar nona.." ucapanya terhenti saat iphone yang diletakan namja itu dimeja bergetar

Drrrt drttt

"yeoboseyo"

"aku dirumah sakit menjenguk halmonie" ucapnya kepada orang diseberang

"ohh.. kau sudah disini? Aku dikantin.."

" ne kemarilah" senyumnya sambil menutup telfonya dan kemudiaan saat namja itu hendak berbicara ku sela terlebih dahulu karena jam terapi eomma sudah selesai

"mian, sepertinya aku harus segera menemui eommaku.. aku duluan agashi anyeong~" ucapku sambil beranjak dan meningalkannya sendirian

-kyuhyun pov-

"hyung.. kau dimana?"

_"aku dirumah sakit menjenguk halmonie"_

"aku sudah diruang halmonie.. kau dimana?" tanyaku

_"__ohh.. kau sudah disini? Aku dikantin" _

"baiklah aku kesana" ucapku sambil menutup telfon dan berjalan menuju kantin rumah sakit, sesampainya disana kuedarkan pandanganku untuk mencarinya

"kyu?!" teriaknya sambil mengangkat satu tanganya

"sejak kapan kau disini hyung?" tanyaku

"baru saja.. eommamu ikut kemari kyu?"

"ne.. dia ada dikamar halmonie dengan eommamu" jawabku sambil mengambil makanan donghae "ku dengar kau meningalkan perusahaan dijepang?" tanyaku lagi sambil mengunyah makanan

"ya! makan dulu baru bicara.. memangnya kenapa aku meningalkan perusahaanku yang penting aku tak seperti kau?!" kesalnya

"aku? Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanyanya sok polos

"cih.. tampangmu itu tak cocok menjadi polos kau itu sudah ditakdirkan evil magnae?!" membuatku tertawa terbahak "memang siapa bilang aku meningalkan perusahaanku? tenang saja orang kepercayaanku dan appa sudah mengurusnya.. kadang aku hanya beberapa kali keperusahaan saat liburan"

"wow.. sesibuk itukah? Pantas saja tubuhmu semakin kurus " ejek donghae

"sangattt.. ditambah dengan yeoja yang selalu bertingkah memuakan membuatku semakin lelah.." gerutunya "menjadi popular lagi dalam sehari?" ucapnya membuatku menghembuskan nafas dan menganguk

"apa kau tidak tertarik pada salah satu mereka" goda donghae

"aku tidak suka yeoja yang tukang cari perhatian dan menempeliku seperti lebah" kesalku "tapi berbeda dengan yeoja cerewet bergaya seperti namja itu.." gumamku pelan tanpa sadar donghae mendengar "aigoo.. apa uri kyunie jatuh cinta padi gadis tomboy eoh? Bisa-bisa dia yang menjadi bodyguardmu nanti" godanya sambil tertawa "itu tak akan terjadi hyung" kesalku

"kau sendirian disini?" tanyaku

"ya..sejak lima menit yang lalu" tawanya membuatku mengerutkan dahi binggung 'jadi sebelum lima menit itu kau dengan siapa?' gumamnya dalam hati

"jangan bergumam sendirian.. tadi sebelum kau sampai sini tak sengaja ada yeoja yang sedang asik menelefon kemudian menabraku karena kebetulan dia juga mau makan jadi aku tawari saja dia semeja denganku" jelasnya

"paling yeoja itu mencari perhatianmu, dengan sengaja menabrakmu" ucapku

"sepertinya yeoja itu tidak begitu.. bahkan dia sempat menolak untuk semeja denganku" jelasnya lagi "tumben sekali kau membela yeoja? Ahh.. jangan bilang cinta pandangan pertama" tunjuku dengan menatapnya tajam seolah hakim yang sedang mengintrogasi

"ya..yaa! apa-apaan tatapanmu itu.. bukan urusanmu bocah" kesal donghae membuatku tertawa terbahak

...~~.~~..~..

Keesokan harinya

"minnie.. pergi kemana kau kemarin? Kenapa membolos?!" marah kangin pada putri semata wayangnya

"menjenguk eomma" jawabnya singkat

"sudah appa bilang padamu, jangan sering membolos untuk urusan tidak penting minnie-ah!" kesal kangin

"tidak penting?" sambil mengerutkan alisnya "ohh.. jadi sekarang appa menganggap eomma tak penting lagi!? Lalu bagaimana dengan appa sendiri.. terlalu sering meninggalkan aku dan eomma dengan urusan bisnis sampai eomma sakitpun tak pernah sekalipun appa menjenguk eomma.. aku jadi curiga appa ada urusan bisnis atau kencan bersama yeoja genit itu, sekertaris kesayangan appa.. nona hwang?!" marahnya

"MINNIE!" bentak kangin dengan tangan hampir menampar putri semata wayangnya

"appa berubah! Minnie benci appa" sambil berlari meninggalkan rumah megahnya

"ya tuhan~ apa yang kulakukan.. maafkan appa minnie" gumam kangin sambil menunjukan wajah sendunya menatap kepergian putri semata wayangnya

-sungmin pov-

kulangkahkan kakiku menaiki tangga perlahan menuju atap gedung sekolah setidaknya tempat itu yang membuatku tenang, kududukan tubuhku dipingiran tembok pembatas dengan kaki menjuntai kebawah "haaahh.." kuhela nafasku kemudian kudongakan kepalaku keatas kuhirup lagi, tanpa disadari air mataku menetes membasahi kedua pipiku

"aku benci appa!"

**flashback on**

_3 tahun lalu_

_"__minnie chagi, kau sudah bangun" pangil leeteuk yang tengah berada didapur sambil menyiapkan makanan_

_"__ne eomma.. wae?" tanyaku sambil menghampiri eomma dan memeluknya dari belakang erat membuat eomma tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan rambutku_

_"__anio.. bukankah hari ini sekolahmu libur?" ucap leeteuk sambil berbalik dan balas memeluku kemudian ku jawab dengan anggukan kepala_

_"__kau bilang merindukan appa? Kau mau menemani eomma mengaantarkan makanan ini kekantor appa? Sudah seminggu appa tidak pulang sibuk mengurus kerjaan dikantornya, pasti dia sangat lelah" ucapnya leeteuk dengan wajah sedih sambil memegang wajahku_

_"__jinjja? Baiklah Aku mau eomma.. pasti nanti jika kita datang lelah appa hilang~ " ucapku senang_

_"__benar~ yasudah sekarang putri eomma yang cantik ini harus mandi dan berdandan yang cantik" ucap leeteuk sambil tersenyum dan mencubit pelan pipiku_

_"__ne " ucapku sambil beranjak menuju kamar mandi setelah beberapa menit aku keluar dengan dress berwarna biru dengan rambut tergerai dan jepitan warna biru_

_"__eomma kajja" ajakku_

_"__waaahh.. anak eomma cantik sekali" puji leeteuk membuatku tersenyum malu "baiklah kajja" ajaknya sambil membawa makanan, eomma mengengam tanganku sambil tersenyum manis_

_"__ayoo ajushi kita jalan kekantor appa?" ucapku_

_"__baiklah nona manis" ucap ajushi sambil mencubit pipiku pelan "aishh.. kenapa semua orang memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil" kesalku _

_"__aigo~ anak eomma kesel eoh..itu mereka semua menyangimu chagi" ucap eomma tak ada percakapan lagi setelah itu karena aku sibuk melihat pemandangan diluar dari dalam mobil_

_"__kita sudah sampai" ucap ajushi_

_"__eomma aku duluan.. aku saja yang membawa makanan ini" ucapku sambil berlari kedalam gedung lee corp _

_"__yaa jangan berlari.. hati-hati" teriak eomma sambil mengelengkan kepalanya_

_Tak sampai beberapa menit lift sudah sampai dilantai 5 tepat diruangan appa kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu besar yang mengarah langsung pada ruangan besar saat hendak membuka pintu tanganku kesulitan membukanya 'aish.. repot sekali' gerutuku _

_"__kangin-ah.. aku mencintaimu" _

_"__aku juga mencintaimu dan merindukanmu"_

_'__deg' _

_kenapa ada suara yeoja dan suara itu mirip dengan suara appa.. tidak itu pasti bukan appa' batinku berkecamuk dengan cepat kubuka perlahan pintu besar itu "appa" isakku sambil menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku saat melihat seorang yeoja yang ku ketahui dia adalah sekertaris appa sedang mencium appa disofa tanpa ada penolakan dari appa kumundurkan tubuhku perlahan hingga keluar pintu dan kusandarkan tubuhku dibelakang pintu itu sambil menangis 'ini tidak mungkin.. dia bukan appa' _

_"__minnie-ah.. kenapa kau hanya bersandar didepan pintu" suara eomma dari depan pintu lift mengagetkanku dengan segera ku hapus air mataku kasar kemudian dengan segera kugandeng tangan eomma "eoh? Ada apa minnie-ah" Tanya eomma bingung saat tanganya kutarik_

_"__emm.. appa tidak ada diruanganya eomma.. tadi hwang ajumma yang memberitahuku dia bilang appa sedang meeting dengan para investor, karena ku fikir akan lama aku titipkan saja padanya" ucapku berbohong_

_"__aish.. kau ini~ eomma kira kenapa" suara lega eomma membuatku makin merasa sedih dan bersalah karena telah membohonginya "lalu kenapa dengan matamu.. kenapa jadi bengkak?"Tanya eomma sembari mengusap kedua mataku pelan_

_"__gwenchana eomma.. tadi kena debu saat keluar dari lift" bohongku lagi "aigo.. biar eomma tiup" ucap eomma sambil meniup pelan mataku "sudah baikan?" Tanya leeteuk "ne eomma.. kajja kita pulang" ajakku _

**_Flashback end_**

" ternyata benarkan kau berhubungan dengan yeoja genit itu! Kau membohongi eomma dan membohongiku" teriakku keras sambil menangis sejadinya tiba-tiba isakanku terhenti saat tangan seseorang menjulurkan sesuatu tepat didepanku

"ini.."

TBC

anyeong chapter 6 udah update maaf yaa kalo makin ngebosenin dan banyak typosnya.. :(

dan sudah ketebak siapa yang ketemu sama minnie kan chingu.. hehehehe ada beberapa yang bisa nebak wahh daebak :D

apakah masih berminat ffn ini dilanjut? :)


	7. Chapter 7

Please, don't make me love you

.

Kyumin fanfiction

.

Chapter 7

.

Presented by hyuna

.

Genre : romance, hurt , drama

.

Rate T

Warning : GS, typo (s) , tidak sesuai dengan EYD

kyumin milik tuhan, orang tua mereka , super junior , ELF , sparkyu , pumpkins , joyer

dan saya adalah author yang meminjam nama mereka ˆ.ˆ"

"ini.." ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan berwarna biru didepanku membuatku mendongak menatap seseorang

"ss..sejak. kapan kau disini? " tanyaku

"sejak kau masuk kesini" jawabnya singkat 'ini memalukan minnie-ah' tanpa disadari namja itu mengusap air mataku dengan sapu tanganya membuat jantungku makin berdebar

"biar aku saja" dengan sigap ku ambil alih sapu tangan itu membuatnya tersenyum perlahan

"kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" ucapku dengan menatapnya tajam

"yeoja aneh" tawanya disertai pantulan cahaya matahari yang mengenai wajahnya membuatku terpesona 'kenapa aku baru menyadari kalau dia tampan' batinku

"baru menyadari ketampananku" ucapanya membuatku kaget

"mwo?! Siapa bilang kau tampan.. dasar namja tukang cari perhatian" kesalku membuatnya tersenyum

"wow.. julukan buruk untukku semakin bertambah sepertinya.." ucapnya

"memang itu julukan yang pantas untukmu" ketusku

"gwenchana aku menyukainya.. daripada diberi julukan yang menjijikan seperti penggemarku" jawabnya santai

" kau gila.. mana ada orang yang mau diberi julukan buruk! mwoya penggemar?! Namja sepertimu? Seharusnya mereka ku sarankan untuk memeriksakan matanya dan memakai kacamata tebal" kesalku sambil mengerucutkan bibir

"memang kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau mau menjadi penggemarku? Ohh~ aku tahu jangan-jangan hanya akal-akalanmu saja kan menyebutku namja sejuta wajah, namja tukang cari perhatian, namja.. ahh~ aku lupa.. " ucapnya sambil berhitung membuatku terbengong menatapnya "tapi manis sekali bila kau menyebutku '_kyu oppa, kyunie, ohh..pangeranku atau maukah menjadi pac.. _'"

"tidakkk!" teriakku memotong ucapanya yang terkesan melebihkan dan membuatku merinding membayangkan jika seperti yang diucapkannya

"sebaiknya aku pergi.. akan ku kembalikan sapu tanganmu besok!" ucapku sambil beranjak meningalkannya sebelum pergelangan tanganku dicekal dan membuatku menatap nyalang namja itu

"bagaimana kalau kita membolos?" tawarnya sambil menggengam pergelangan tanganku erat

"cih.. bahkan kemarin kau yang memarahiku karena aku membolos dan sekarang malah kau yang mengajak membolos.. seharusnya namja popular sepertimu mencontohkan yang baik" kesalku sambil mengulangi ucapannya yang dulu membuatnya tersenyum

"kalau kau tidak mau yasudah" ucapnya sambil beranjak akan menuruni tangga

'apa sebaiknya aku ikut saja.. baiklah kali ini saja' pikirku kemudian berlari mengikutinya

"kyu, tunggu! Aku ikut" sambil mengikutinya dari belakang

...~~..~~..~~

"kau dulu yang naik tembok itu" ucap kyuhyun sambil berjongkok

"kau mau apa?" Tanya sungmin

"tentu saja sebagai panjatan kau naik kesana bodoh!" kesalnya

"aku bisa naik sendiri, kau naik saja duluan" sombong sungmin

"baiklah.. terserah kau" ucap kyuhyun sambil beranjak menaiki tembok dan mendarat terlebih dahulu

"cepatlah" teriaknya saat sudah mendarat dibawah

"sebentar cerewet sekali?!" teriak sungmin yang sedang berusaha menaiki tembok

"yaa! Kau mau bolos eohh?" teriak penjaga sekolah membuat sungmin meloncat dengan buru-buru "kita ketauan kyu.." teriak sungmin "ya ya! hati-hat.."

Kyaaaaaaaa kyuuuuuuuuu' teriak sungmin

Awassss' dengan siaga kyuhyun berjaga menangkap sungmin hingga akhirnya mereka berdua terjatuh

Brakk'

CUP

tanpa mereka sengaja bibir mereka bertemu dengan posisi sungmin diatas kyuhyun dibawa membuat mereka menerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum berdiri dengan wajah memerah bagai udang rebus sungmin berjalan terlebih dahulu sedangkan kyuhyun sibuk tersenyum dibelakangnya

"y..ya! cepat.. sampai kapan kau disitu" teriak sungmin tanpa menoleh kearah kyuhyun

"kau mau mengajakku kemana kyu?" Tanya sungmin memecah kecanggungan diantara keduanya

"kau ingin kemana?" tanyanya balik membuatku berfikir sejenak dan bergumam pelan 'ice scating, sungai han, taman bermain lotte world ' namun namja disebelahnya mendengar gumamanya kemudian berdiri

"ya kyu! kau mau kemana" ucap sungmin sambil mengikuti dari belakang

"kau ingin bermain ice scating kan?" tanyanya

"eoh.." gumam dengan wajah polosnya

"yaishh.." sambil berjalan meningalkan sungmin sendirian masuk kedalam gedung

-kyu pov-

"kyuuuu! Kemari.. palli" teriaknya sambil berjalan diatas es "anio.. aku tidak bisa" ucapku sambil berdiri dipingir arena

"ayolahh.. aku akan membantumu"

mohonya dengan aegyonya yang membuat jantungku berdebar cepat "baiklah.. berhenti merengek seperti anak kecil" ketusku sambil memasang spatu membuatnya mengerucutkan bibirnya 'aigoo.. bisa-bisa aku mimisan jika begini' batinku sambil berjalan pelan memegang pingiran karena sangat licin

"ayo.. pegang tanganku kyu" tawar sungmin dengan tangan kanan yang dijulurkan kearahku dan akupun menerimanya dengan senang hati sambil tersenyum sendiri 'aigoo.. tanganya halus sekali' batinku

" .ya! kenapa kau mengajaku ketengah.. aku takut jatuh" teriaku saat sungmin membawaku ketengah jauh dari pegangan yang dari tadi kuandalkan tiba-tiba sungmin melepas tanganku

"yaa!" keseimbanganku akhirnya hilang dan terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk 'sakit sekali' batinku

"bhahahaha.. kyunie kenapa? Sakit eohh" ejeknya 'aish yeoja menyebalkan itu.. membuatku malu saja' kesalku dalam hati karena ditatap para yeoja kemudian ku coba untuk berdiri namun gagal "aigooo.. kyunie oppa.. pangeran para yeoja.. kasian sekali sini biar ku bantu" entah berupa ejekan atau rasa iba aku tak tahu yang jelas tanganku terulur untuk menerima bantuanya dengan cepat dia lari dan berputar 'aishh.. ' kesalku

"ayolahh kyunie.. begini saja kau tak bisa" ejeknya lagi membuat semua yeoja menatap kearahku 'aigooo.. kau harus bertanggung jawab karena menurunkan kharismaku' batinku sambil berusaha berdiri walupun selalu jatuh

Srett

"ayo.." ucap minnie sambil memegang kedua tanganku dan tersenyum 'cantik' batinku kemudian berjalan pelan menuntunku

"jika ingin terjatuh bertumpulah pada kedua lututmu" jelasnya membuatku menganguk perlahan "cobalah" ucapnya sambil melepas tanganku perlahan "akh.. tidak bisa minnie-ah" jawabku karena sudah mencoba berkali-kali

"aish.. badanku sakit" gerutu kyuhyun membuat sungmin yang sedang bersantai menikmati pemandangan sungai han dan sibuk dengan ice creamnya menoleh "aigoo..baru segitu saja sudah menyerah" ucap sungmin

"lain kali aku tak mau kesana lagi" kesalnya "yasudah.. memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu kesana?" jawabnya "aish.. kau it.." ucapanya terpotong saat sungmin menyuapkan satu sendok ice cream penuh kemulutnya "sudah jangan cerewet.. telan saja itu" membuat kyuhyun bungkam seketika dan mulai melanjutkan menyendokan ice cream kemulutku

Drrtt drtt

"eoh.. ada panggilan" ucap sungmin sambil mengeser layar iphonenya cepat

'siwon oppa calling' gumamnya pelan

"yeoboseyo" sapaku pada orang disebrang

_"yeoboseyo minnie" _

"wae oppa?" tanyaku

_"kau tak kerumah sakit hari ini jadwal eommamu diterapi" _

"omo! aku lupa oppa? Baiklah aku segera kesana" ucapku sambil mematikan ponsel dan memasukan kedalam saku

"kau mau kemana?"

TBC

maaf yaa reader kalo ceritanya makin ngebosenin :(

gimana dengan yang ini lanjut or tidak? :D


End file.
